Valentins Tag
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: Sirius ist verliebt in Remus und gesteht ihm seine Gefühle an einem Valentins Tag.


Titel: Valentins Tag

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling

Author: Jessica B.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

* * *

Es waren nun schon zwei Jahre her wo James, Sirius und Peter herausgefunden hatten das Remus ein Werwolf war. Seit dem Tag fingen Sirius´, vorher eher unbemerkten Gefühle, zu steigen an.

Sirius lag in seinem Bett und war wie sooft über ihn am nachdenken. Er konnte sich kein Leben mehr ohne Remus vorstellen. Aber die frage die ihn quälte war fühlte Remus genauso und wie würde er es am besten herausfinden. Er wollte nicht seine Freundschaft mit ihm aufs Spiel setzten. Die Ungewissheit quälte ihn sehr. Sirius war so in seinen Gedanken das er seinem Freund James, der grad ins Zimmer gekommen war, nicht bemerkt hatte. James war der einzigste der von Sirius Gefühlen für Remus wusste.

"Hey Träumer...wie wäre es wenn du es ihm endlich sagst anstatt dumm da rum zu sitzen."

Sirius zuckte zusammen.

"Mann...musst du mich so erschrecken und nein ich kann es ihm nicht sagen." Patzte Sirius ihn an.

"Hm. Dann muss ich es ihm wohl sagen."Sagte James mit einem fiesen grinsen im Gesicht.

"Oh nein das wirst du nicht Prongs."Zischte Siri.

"Na wenn du es nicht machst wer soll es sonst tun? Sag es mir."

"Niemand. Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzten. Das weißt du ganz genau."

"Das ist für mich kein Grund. Woher willst du wissen dass er nicht auch die gleichen Gefühle hat? Wenn du ihn nicht mal bald ansprichst darauf wirst du es nie erfahren. Morgen ist Valentines Tag. Das wäre doch eigentlich deine große Chance. Oder was meinst du, Tatze?"

"Du hast ja Recht. Und was denkst du könnt ich machen? Zu ihm gehen und sagen Remus würdest du mit mir, deinem Freund der nebenbei auch männlich ist, zum Ball gehen? Das ist doch total bescheuert."

"Das wäre doch schon mal ein Anfang."

"Sehr witzig Prongs. Nur weiter so."zischte Sirius.

"Bin doch schon dabei...nein mal im ernst...wie wäre es wenn du Remus eine Valentins Karte schickst wo drin steht das du dich mit ihm treffen möchtest beim See? Musst ja nicht deinen Namen rein schreiben."

Sirius schaute ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Genau das war es. Das war die perfekte Idee. Er sprang von seinem Bett und umarmte James feste.

"Danke. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte."

"Nichts zu danken, Siri. Aber mal nebenbei...wäre echt toll wenn du mich nicht so fest drücken würdest."

"Oh...´tschuldigung. Ich werd mich dann jetzt mal ans schreiben machen."

"Okay...ich werd jetzt mal gehen. Wollt mich noch mit Lily treffen. Tschau."

"Ja...tschau."

Den nächsten Morgen als Remus aufwachte fühlte er sich einfach nur schrecklich. Es war Valentins Tag. Er hatte noch nie eine Karte bekommen. Sirius und James bekamen dagegen jedes Jahr duzend Karten. Selbst Peter hatte welche meistens bekommen. Aber wer würde ihn schon wollen wenn sie Sirius und James haben konnten. Mit dem Gedanken zog Remus sich an und machte sich bereit für einen, seiner Meinung nach, schrecklichen Tag.

Sirius hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen. Er war so aufgeregt. Heute war der Tag wo er ihm alles sagen würde. Als er aufstand um sich auch fertig zu machen und Remus blick sah wurde er noch nervöser wie zuvor. Sirius wusste das Remus den Valentins Tag hasste. ‚ Aber das wird sich heute ändern' dachte sich Sirius.

"Guten Morgen, Remus."Sagte Sirius mit einer ziemlich flatterigen Stimme.

"Morgen, Siri."Antwortete Remus mit einem gezwungenen lächeln.

Stille kehrte ein. Sirius musste sich selber zwingen nicht Remus die ganze Zeit anzustarren. Was ihm aber ziemlich schwer fiel. Remus unterbrach die Stille als erster.

"Ich glaub wir sollten langsam runter gehen. James und Peter warten gewiss schon."

"Ja stimmt...ich muss noch kurz...öhm...ich muss noch vorher was machen. Geh doch schon mal vor. Wir sehen uns dann gleich in der Großen Halle."

Sirius rannte direkt los und lies einen verdutzten Remus alleine im Zimmer.

Er musste die Karte noch wegschicken. Selber ihm die Karte geben wäre nicht so eine gute Idee gewesen.

Sirius kam ein paar Minuten später in die Großen Halle wo James, Peter und sein geliebter Remus schon saßen. Er setzte sich neben James und fing an sich was auf den Teller zu tun. Kurz nachdem alle angefangen hatten zu essen kamen auch schon die Eulen. Sie kamen in großen scharren hinein geflogen um die vielen Liebesbotschaften zu ihrem Besitzer zu bringen. Sirius schaute nervös hin und her. Er beachtete gar nicht die 10 Karten die er schon bekommen hatte.

James bemerkte es, grinste ihn an und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

"Beruhig dich, Tatze. Es wird schon alles klappen."

Sirius nickte. Er konnte jetzt nichts sagen. Und da kam auch schon die hell-braune Eule die er geschickt hatte. Remus schreckte auf als sie sich auf seine Schulter setzte. Er schaute sie verdutzt an. Er konnte es nicht fassen dass die kleine Eule ihm eine Karte gebracht hatte. Für ihn den Werwolf. Wer konnte ihm nur eine geschickt haben.

"Hey Moony. Wie wäre es wenn du endlich die Karte nimmst und sie nicht die ganze Zeit anstarrst?"sagte James, der es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte wie Moony dumm die Eule anschaute.

Remus nahm darauf die Karte und schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

"Und? Von wem ist die Karte? Was steht drin?"fragte Peter neugierig.

"Das geht dich doch nichts an."Blaffte ihn Sirius an.

Alle drei Freunde schauten ihn mit offenem Mund an.

"Entschuldigung...ich wollte...ich...vergiss es."Sagte Sirius kleinlaut.

Remus begutachtete die Karte in seinen Händen immer noch. Er traute sich gar nicht so recht sie aufzumachen.

"Moony...mach sie schon auf. Sie wird schon nicht beißen."Sagte James.

Remus nickte und öffnete sie ganz langsam. Er errötete leicht als er die ersten Worte las.

_Lieber Remus,_

_ich muss immer wieder an dich denken. Du gehst mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich wollte dir schon immer was sagen. Habe mich aber nie getraut. Es wäre schön wenn du heute Abend um 20.00 h an den See kommen würdest. Ich werde dir dann dort alles sagen..._

_Ich freu mich auf dich._

_In liebe,_

_dein heimlicher Verehrer_

_xxx_

Remus war nun Tomaten-rot im Gesicht. James war mal wieder der erste der sprach:

"Anscheint steht da was Gutes drin."

Sirius schaute ihn böse an und James grinste darauf nur.

"Äh...j-ja...ich glaub ich sollte jetzt mal gehen. Wollt noch was lesen."Sagte Remus schnell bevor noch irgendwelche fragen kamen was nun darin stand und machte sich auf den weg in die Bibliothek.

Der restliche Tag verging ziemlich ruhig. Remus war die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek und hatte sich nicht blicken lassen bei den anderen. James, Sirius und Peter hatten es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich gemacht.

Kurz vor 19.00 h machten sich die drei hoch zu ihrem Zimmer um sich fertig zu machen für den Ball. Sirius geriet langsam in Panik als es 19.30 h war und Remus sich immer noch nicht blicken lassen hatte. James schaute ihn besorgt an. Er wusste ganz genau wie er sich fühlte.

"Mach dir keine sorgen. Er wird gewiss gleich zum See kommen."Sagte James in einem ton als ob er mit einem kleinen Kind reden würde.

Sirius schaute ihn an und nickte. James zu widersprechen wäre ein großer Fehler gewesen. Auf eine Diskussion hatte er wirklich jetzt keine Lust. Sirius konnte die Aufregung nicht mehr ertragen.

"Ich glaub ich werd jetzt schon mal gehen. Wir sehen uns dann gewiss gleich noch."

"Möchtest du noch deine Verabredung abholen? Wer ist denn die glückliche?" fragte Peter.

"Peter...ich wollte...ja also...ich möchte mich noch mit jemanden treffen. Ich werd dir alles später erzählen."

"Ja okay."

Sirius begutachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel und machte sich auf den Weg zum See.

Zur gleichen zeit in der Bibliothek. Remus schaute auf die Uhr. Es waren nun 19.45 h. Aufregung war untertrieben dafür was er verspürte. Gleich würde er herausfinden wer ihm die Karte geschickt hat. Mit zittrigen Händen legte Remus das Buch weg und machte sich langsam auf den weg zum See.

Als Remus bei dem See ankam wurde er von keinem anderen als seinen Freund Sirius mit einem lächeln begrüßt.

"Was machst du hier?"fragte Remus etwas irritiert.

"I-ich hab auf dich gewartet...ich hatte dir die...die Karte...geschickt." Sagte Sirius, der nun noch nervöser war als vorher.

"WAS? Du hast mir die Karte geschickt?"

"Ja..."

"Aber wieso?"

Sirius packte Remus sanft an die Schultern und drückte seine Lippen auf Remus´. Es war alles andere als ein sanfter Kuss. Aber er genoss jede Sekunde davon. Sirius beendete nach einer Minute den Kuss und schaute Remus tief in die Augen. Sie schauten sich eine ganze weile nur an. Remus war der erste der wieder sprach.

"Was...bist du...ich..."

Remus musste erst einmal realisieren was da grad passiert war. Konnte es wirklich sein das Sirius ihn liebte. Nein das kann nicht sein sagte sich Remus immer wieder in Gedanken.

"Ich...bitte vergiss es...es tut mir leid. Das war eine dumme Idee."

Sirius war die Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Nein...hm...ach ja...was wolltest du mir denn sagen? In der Karte stand das du mir irgendwas sagen wolltest."

"Ich will nicht unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzten. Das war alles eine dumme Idee. Es tut mir leid Remus."

"Dir muss nichts Leid tun und wir bleiben Freunde egal was ist. Also...was wolltest du mir unbedingt sagen?"

"D-das...oh verdammt...Remus ich liebe dich."

Remus schaute mit offenem Mund Sirius an. ‚Das muss ein Traum sein. Ja das ist ein Traum. Nur im Traum würde Sirius so was zu mir sagen.' Dachte sich Remus.

Sirius standen die Tränen in den Augen vor Verzweiflung. Er wusste nicht was er tun oder sagen sollte. Das war alles James schuld. Am liebsten wäre Sirius sofort in die Halle gerannt und hätte James gewürgt. Remus schaute ihn an als ob er ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gesehen hätte. Das alles war eine absolute Katastrophe. Siri könnte jetzt im Boden versinken und nie wieder auftauchen. So miserabel fühlte er sich. ‚Nun ist unsere Freundschaft beendet. Und nur wegen meinen dummen Gefühlen. Ich hasse mich selber dafür.' Dachte Sirius.

"Remus...bitte vergiss alles was passiert ist. Bitte können wir Freunde bleiben?"flehte Sirius.

"Nein." Sagte Remus mit einem Blick den wahrscheinlich keiner hätte einschätzen können.

"Was?"

"Nein. Ich werde nichts vergessen. Ich habe Jahre auf so einen Augenblick gewartet."

"Heißt das...das du mich auch...naja du weißt schon."

"Ja...Sirius ich liebe dich auch. Und ich werde dich für nichts in der Welt wieder hergeben."

Sirius lächelte. Die Tränen waren schon lange nicht mehr in den Augen.

"Oh Remus..."das war das einzigste was Siri sagen konnte.

Sie umarmten sich beide herzlich. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl den anderen so nah zu spüren. Dieses Gefühl wollte keiner von beiden mehr vermissen.


End file.
